


Control

by NightmareAmpersand



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Going insane, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Slightly Preachy, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAmpersand/pseuds/NightmareAmpersand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zephyr learns that sometimes you can't control anything, even if you wanted to.  However, isn't that what friends are for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Destiny is owned by Bungie, as is everything that they have put into the game. The personalities of the characters are the only things I claim in this story.

_‘In the Cosmodrome again. Needed to take a break from those calcified fragments. Contact if you want to try any of the Vanguard training Strikes, but I’ll be offline for two hours.’_ Zeph checked her message over, making sure there weren’t any mistakes (Duke could be really obnoxious when they misspoke or misspelled something), and sent it off to her friend with a casually unnecessary flick. Ghost shut down the virtual interface once she was done but did not dissipate or go to her pack, choosing to remain in front of her and stare at her. She wondered how a being with only one eye and no other facial features could glare sternly, but Ghost did an admirable job of it. He wanted to talk to her and she knew what it would be about and she did not want to hear it, at least not at that moment. With no real destination in mind, she set off towards the Mothyards with a slow jog, preferring the feeling of light exertion as her boots hit the earth with a steady rhythm. Ghost had no choice but to follow for the time being, but it didn’t prevent him from continuing to talk to her through their interlink.

“Zeph, you didn’t tell him everything. You can’t keep putting this off. I’m worried about you.” The old personality would have never admitted even that much, and she was starting to find that this attitude could annoy her worse than the previous ones’ apathy did.

“I said nothing because there’s nothing to say,” she replied in metered breaths. She was halfway to the Mothyards by that point, reaching the ditch that had once been a full and thriving stream diverted through the building for cooling and power and exiting on that spillway. She slowed for a moment, wondering whether she wanted to try and jump the ditch or simply follow the path down and back up the other side. Her hesitation would normally have no other consequence than a slight loss of momentum, but this time it allowed for a fireteam to buzz her on their Sparrows, clipping her and sending her tumbling down to the bottom of the ditch. Not a single one of them stopped or even spared a simple glance backwards to see if she was okay; in fact, she distinctly heard them laughing over the Guardian-wide intercom. She didn’t bother to move for a while, and it was long enough for Ghost to hover over her and fix her with his glare again.

“I’ve already reported them to the disciplinary committee,” he stated with annoyance. He hadn’t asked if she was all right, but then he had her vitals on constant monitoring and could clearly see what was and wasn’t wrong.

“Thanks, Ghost. Damn kids…they belong in a zoo.” She finally sat up, reaching between her helmet and environmental suit to rub a sore spot on the back of her neck. Back when she had started she’d been properly instructed by a few of the older Guardians on etiquette both in the Tower and in the field. Thanks to Oryx, they’d lost a lot of Guardians over the past few months and needed to rapidly promote many of the newer ones very quickly. They were strong after promotion, no doubt, but they were also some of the rudest and most obnoxious beings she had to deal with, and that included Duke’s attitude when they kept losing at the training Strikes.

“Would you like to go back to the ship now? You should rest if you’re going training with Duke later.” Ghost spoke with friendly concern, but it was impossible to mistake his ulterior motive.

“Ghost…” She sighed, finally standing up. “I’m fine. Really. I just want to relax for a while away from the Tower. A couple of stupid kids aren’t going to disable me enough to need a nap.” Still, she did check the path both ways before running up the slope towards the Mothyards. Once again, she was seriously debating whether she liked this new personality Ghost had or not. There was no doubt he was far more friendly and personable now, but that seemed to come with his overprotection on overdrive. The old personality definitely had not been this much of a mother hen.

The Mothyards, a large expanse of grassland bordered by cliffs to the north and south and littered with the rusting relics of an age of aviation long since passed, was deceptively quite as she crested the hill. The Fallen that roamed around here typically stayed near the shelter of the broken airplanes, hoping to catch some fledgling Guardian off-guard. Zeph crouched and stayed still for a moment, activating her stealth module, and finally found what she suspected: a series of gunfire and explosions to the south. With her stealth advantage she kept to the north-side cliffs, not disturbing the clusters of Fallen that staked out the area, ran up an airplane wing stuck in the ground at an angle, fearlessly leapt to a cave entrance high on the cliff wall, and paused for a moment. A Dreg and Vandal roamed around inside, neither noticing her entrance. With one stab to the Dreg and two to the Vandal the cave was cleared and she took up residence near the entrance, tucked away in the shadows. The cave was a decent vantage point for a sniper, and the Fallen would only occasionally make the mistake of returning once she’d taken out the initial two.

Settling into a comfortable crouch, she hung Last Extremity in a quickly accessible position and pulled out Stillpiercer, scanning south of the midline ridge through the scope. The fireteam that had knocked her over earlier were easy enough to find: a Titan and two Warlocks who seemed to be showing off their powers for no particular reason. They didn’t seem to realize she’d entered the area, so she decided to have a little fun. Drawing on her experience as a Nightstalker, she began a game of Keep-Away, marking the targets they were going after and killing them with headshots just as they would set their own sights on them. She wasn’t always fast enough and couldn’t always get a line of sight on their targets, but by switching effortlessly between the sniper and scout rifles, there weren’t very many places she couldn’t shoot.

“Isn’t that a little…childish?” Ghost finally asked when he figured out what she was doing.

“Weren’t they?” she replied, getting a clean headshot on a stealth Vandal at the south end of the field. 

“Fair point. Enjoy your game, then.” Ghost settled on her pack, not going to sleep but clearly taking a rest while she amused herself. She didn’t mind too much…the silence outside of the rhythmic report of her guns allowed her to think. She’d been absorbed with the strange fragments they’d found on the Dreadnaught lately, records that Eris said formed into a copy of ‘The Book of Sorrow’, which seemed to serve as both historical and holy text to the Hive. Ikora had originally tasked Ignis and Mokir with the interpretation of the fragments, but the both of them only wanted to go back out into the field and explore the Dreadnaught, not stay in a stuffy room listening to something that should not rightfully speak, and so they dumped all the shards they had on her desk at the apartment and immediately teleported to their ships. She’d been annoyed with them at first, but eventually she found herself drawn to them, studying their words and attempting to make sense of them with her own limited understanding. Their pull on her was just as mysterious as the fragments themselves were. While she did like history and literature and all sorts of strange and esoteric subjects, she tended to have a limited attention span. When she had been in school (what, one or two centuries ago?) she would often hide a book under the desk when they were supposed to be listening to the teacher or scrap paper to doodle on when they were supposed to study. It got her into endless amounts of trouble, but once they found out that her grades sunk when they forced her to pay attention most of the teachers gave her a little leeway. To be so wrapped up in a single subject was a little scary for her.

The fireteam was starting to get agitated as all of their kills were being stolen, but they hadn’t thought to look for a long-range sniper yet. Instead they were going along the path to the opening of the Lunar Complex, probably thinking that it was the furthest spot out where someone could be so accurate. Just to prove them wrong, she leaned out a little and managed to drop all three of the Fallen at the entrance just as they crested. That did piss them off, and one of the Warlocks finally spotted her on her perch, pointing her out to his teammates.

Fuck. Guardians couldn’t do much to each other in the field, since they had built-in safeties in their armor against most types of friendly fire and offensive powers. The safeties were only taken away in the Crucible. That didn’t mean that Guardians couldn’t kill each other in the field, though…throwing off of cliffs or into hazardous substances, forcing a Guardian to ‘accidentally’ set off a grenade or rocket launcher at close range, or even the simple expedience of pulling off the helmet and shooting them at point-blank. The older Guardians usually avoided such methods and resorted to punching one another while the safeties were on (it didn’t hurt, but it did get your point across) or simply taking it out to a rumble match in the Crucible. The younger ones, flush with the sudden boost of power they were given and assured that death wasn’t entirely permanent with ghosts around had no such restraint. Those three were younger, and they were heading straight for her.

“Zeph, this might be a good time to orbit out…” Ghost had ‘woken up’ with her spike in adrenaline and was now hovering over her left shoulder. He was concerned and this time he had a right to be, but that just pissed her off even more. 

“No, let them get me…if they can.” She slid back into the cave and waited, listening hard while snapping back to her Bladedancer training. Once she heard footsteps on the wing that formed the ramp, she stepped backwards and dropped down the hole that led to an opening at ground level. She took a nearby Dreg by surprise, knifing him in the back to activate her stealth, and ran to the ramp and halfway up. It only took a few seconds, and she saw the three looking around the cave, backs to her, obviously looking for the sniper. Without hesitation she unclasped a sticky grenade from her belt and threw it, landing a perfect shot on the Titan’s helmet. The arc grenade went off a second later, stunning the Guardians but not damaging them. They all turned to face her at once, weapons drawn and ready.

“What now, Zeph” Ghost asked in a whisper (which was rather silly, given that he was the only one on her bandwidth right then, but she simply chalked it up to another one of his new personality quirks) as they stepped back half a pace.

“I hadn’t thought that far ahead,” she admitted, swallowing hard. They couldn’t kill her…not permanently, at least…but she still didn’t want to deal with the limbo of Light waiting for someone to activate Ghost to rebuild her body. She looked to either side quickly, mind formulating a quick plan. “All right…activate Sparrow Link on my mark, Ghost.”

The three were at the cave entrance, and she felt the rapid triple impact of a pulse rifle and scatter impact of a shotgun against her barriers as they began to take out their frustrations on her. From below, she also felt the sting of a Dreg’s rifle as their little scuffle started to draw the attention of the real enemies. That was the cue she’d been waiting for.

“Now!” She performed a spectacular double-jump off the ramp, arcing high as both the Guardians and Fallen shot at her unprotected back. Just as gravity kicked in to take her downward again, her Sparrow materialized underneath her and she fitted her body into its curves almost instinctually, giving the thrust a small push. The momentum let her flip head over heels before hitting the ground where she rolled over a couple of times, fighting to keep on. After a moment she straightened out and kicked the thrust on again, jolting her towards the path that led up the cliff to the Lunar Complex which eventually led to Skywatch. She was over halfway up the path when she heard the whine of three Sparrows some ways behind her; the three had taken care of the Fallen they’d disturbed and were finally chasing her. Bracing herself, she abandoned her Sparrow and used it as a launch to simply jump the final ledge, semi-protected from them by some crates but in full view of the usual Vandals and Captain that guarded the entryway. No problem. Sprinting around them was easy, and while they screamed Fallen curses at her they didn’t follow. They were immediately distracted by the new intruders that had reached the top of the path.

Her plan worked up to that point; she’d gained a tremendous lead in the few seconds they had to delay to take care of their attackers. She used the time wisely, sprinting through the Lunar Complex until she reached the door that had sealed the Hive in there well over a year ago. The two Dregs guarding it were nothing to be frightened of. One got a headshot from Last Extremity and the second took a knife to the face as she started running again. Invisibility in place, she caught Ghost and pulled him against her just as she reached the pitch-black room where a vanguard of Hive stood waiting for the next foolish intruder. She purposely muffled Ghost’s flashlight against her armor and continued blind. She’d spent the better part of four months running back and forth through this room, taking care of bounties and missions which led her to Skywatch from the Mothyards and back again. By then she’d memorized the layout and the faintly glowing eyes of Knights and Acolytes kept her from colliding with them. Her stealth module drained and ran out about three-quarters of the way through the room, but by the time the Hive scented her and stirred to react she was through the far door and up one-and-a-half flights of stairs beyond. This was a temporary safe spot, out of the range of Hive surveillance from the room below and not far enough in to draw the attention of the distracted Hive and Fallen above her. Gasping from the exertion of funning full tilt through the building while juggling the strain the stealth module put on her body, she slid down with her back against the wall and pulled off her helmet to get some fresh (well, relatively speaking) air, letting Ghost go in the process. He floated up to hover at eye-level with her, though she didn’t look at him.

“Zeph…I…”

“No.” She cut that argument off quickly, not wanting to get into it again.

“There’s something you should…”

“No, Ghost. I’m not going back.”

“But they…” She heard footsteps coming up the staircase then and she hastily shoved her helmet back on and lifted Last Extremity as she settled into a crouch. Her timing was good, her stealth activating just as she saw a boot at the corner of the wall.

An obnoxiously purple-shaded Titan book.

She groaned…the last thing she needed was **_his_** running commentary on today’s grand mishap. For a second she considered simply remaining silent and still, hoping he’d miss her and continue on, but a quick instinctive check at her HUD radar showed his position as a bright green dot. Their ghosts had already linked them together as a fireteam, and that meant he could see her on his HUD as well, invisible or not. So she simply stood and her stealth dropped just as he stood in front of her.

“Duke,” she said, voice tight. “Thought you’d be busy today.”

“Your ghost asked for help and pulled me here. Something about trouble with other Guardians.”

“Yeah…but I didn’t need help. I was handling it fine on my own. Now you show up, and you probably cleared out the dark room that was supposed to slow them down.”

“What…those three bitches who tried to start shit with me on the way up?” His helmet hid his face, but she could still see his malicious smirk through the tone of his voice. “They’re not getting up here anytime soon. I shot that stupid Thrall before I left.” Oh…the Thrall they’d named The Eyes of Crota. Even with Crota dead, his servants still popped up in a number of places. It could summon a mass of Thralls, Cursed Thralls, and one powerful Knight. With those on top of the regular Hive, they’d be working their way through the room very slowly. While she couldn’t deny that they probably deserved it, she was more concerned about Duke’s attitude towards this and certain other situations. He was a Striker specialist through and through and the new techniques he’d picked up while studying the Sunbreaker path only fueled his natural aggression. It made it difficult to work with him, especially when he got into one of his moods and lashed out at anything or anyone in the area. More often than not, she ended up being the most convenient target, since Ignis usually got the hell out when she noticed the signs. 

“Right…” she sighed, reaching up to rub the bridge of her nose only to be reminded that she’d put her helmet on earlier. “Well, thanks for helping me make their lives miserable. I’m going now, and I’m sure you have better things to do than babysit me.” She started to walk away, intending to continue through to Skywatch, and busied her hands with reconnecting the environmental seals on her helmet. She hadn’t gone more than a few paces before a hand clamped down on her arm and pulled her back not quite aggressively, but certainly with more force than needed to get her to stop. 

“You aren’t going anywhere, Zeph. I’m taking you back to the Tower with me.” Ghost had clearly relayed more than a distress signal to Duke, so she aimed a glare at him and Duke’s ghost before turning her glare back on her companion.

“Actually, you’re not. I came down to the Cosmodrome to be alone for a while and get my head together. I’ll go back to the Tower when I’m ready.” She tried to pull away, but Duke tightened his grip so much she could feel the painful pressure through her thick gauntlet.

“Please, Zeph. Being alone won’t make anything better.” He did _sound_ concerned…to be fair, his concern was likely genuine…but still refused to believe that she might understand her own mind better than he did. Helping and hurting at the same time…Duke would never change.

“Please let me decide that.” Reaching in her belt pouch unobtrusively, she found the last smoke grenade she’d tucked away for emergencies. With an easy flick of her arm, she set the grenade off in both their faces, causing Duke to let her go and blindly stumble backwards. That was all the opening she needed to slip away, running straight through the middle of the never-ending skirmish between Fallen and Hive. They paid little attention to her, the Wizard and a few Dregs only bothering to take a few pot shots at her back. The Captain in the ‘command center’ did considerably more damage, rending a fair-sized hole in her armor since her shields had been weakened It hurt like a bitch, but she simply continued.

A few more twists and turns through the corridors led her outside to Skywatch. The Array and the Devil’s Tower were both visible, gleaming in the setting sun. It seemed like the Hive/Fallen war had intensified since she’d been here last, and the battlefield confusion was only compounded by the presence of a Taken command force. The three factions suited her well, though, since the Hive Seeder was left unguarded for the time being. Edging along the outskirts of the battle, she reached the seeder and ducked into it after a brief pause to activate her stealth module once again. She brushed by a pair of Knights who paid little attention to the accidental touch, eager to be out on the battlefield. The Hive thinned out the deeper she went, and by the fourth room she was quite alone. The noise outside diminished further as she passed under a sign welcoming her to the Jovian Complex, and when she reached a small alcove near the locked door where they chased Omnigul to her final battle the only sound she heard was her own panting. 

Now exhausted beyond belief, she tucked herself into a safe-feeling corner behind an exposed pipe, clasping her knees to her chest and pulling off her helmet once again. It was cool in the building and an errant breeze form a long-forgotten vent tickled the back of her neck and ruffled her sweat-soaked hair, cooling her off. She rested her chin on her knees, staring off into nothing until Ghost came into eyesight, somehow looking concerned and anxious.

“Zeph…I’m sorry. You just haven’t been yourself lately, and…”

“Please leave me alone for now, Ghost,” she said, her tone as exhausted as her body. To give him credit, he simply nodded (or bobbed, in his case) and moved to the opening of the alcove to keep watch. With him out of the way she returned once again to her thoughts. Ghost was right. Even she knew how much her personality had changed since she started reading the Book of Sorrows. She’d had trouble sleeping, dreams punctuated with images conjured from the text she’d previously read. That dead worm hunted her in her nightmares, and the comfort she used to derive from simply seeing The Traveler was muted, fuzzy, not really there. Even her weapons and armor had taken slightly sinister casts. She looked into the face of her current helmet, The Third Man, tracing the outline of the Hive-like optic sensors.

**_IT WASN’T ME IT WAS THE THIRD MAN_ **

_…eat my thoughts and leave me full of Light…_

> **...i SeCrEtLy BeLiEvE iT hAs BeCoMe My FrIeNd...**

The helmet slipped from her fingers as she buried her face in her knees and covered her ears, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. She could at least control this and ensure that her friends...her family...weren’t infected with this madness as well. They needed to believe in and trust The Traveler and The Light. Without that trust, hope itself would be extinguished. She had to keep telling herself that what they were doing was Good and Right, never mind how they accomplished their goals. Never mind that today’s Guardians were yesteryear’s university students and fry cooks and tourists and newly-married pairs living in suburbia, keeping their house and clothing and jobs on par with the next door Jones’. Things that a Guardian could never experience anymore whether or not they had in the first place.

Her mind was so tangled up in her racing tangents that she scarcely noticed when she’d been pulled out of her little ball of sorrow and tucked firmly against an armor-less male body. Duke held her securely in his lap, his obnoxious purple armor off to one side so he only wore the body suit used by almost every Titan under the bulky and heavy armor they wore. For once he wasn’t condescending or flippant or even snarky. He rubbed her lower back (seeing as she still wore her chestplate) and whispered that it would be all right. He was there for her and his words and body were warm, far warmer than she had any right to hear or expect.

“Th-thank you, Duke,” she finally managed to hiccup after a while, though she couldn’t look up at him.

“For what? I love you, Zeph. So does Ignis. We’re worried about you.”

“Don’t need to...”

“Yes, we do.” He pushed her head up slightly, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead and a longer one on her lips. “Ready to go back home now?” She nodded quietly and Ghost (his or hers, she didn’t know or care) sent them back to their ships after seven brief seconds.

Several hours later, she was sitting at her desk in the home she shared with Duke and Ignis, an arrangement they’d kept from then time when they were all fledgling Guardians with little Glimmer and no reputation. Several calcified fragments littered the surface, along with a scattering of paper and charcoal. She wasn’t looking at them, though, opting to watch the sun dawn over Earth...she liked to pretend on these quiet mornings that she was a child again, and watching the sun highlight the glittering towers of London and the clear water of the Thames. She did feel much better after a good night’s rest...they didn’t exactly sleep the whole time, but she couldn’t deny that she needed the stress relief.

“Mornin’.” Duke walked up behind her and kissed the back of her head, hands on her shoulders. “Got any plans today?” Zeph glanced at the fragments briefly before looking out the window again.”

“Ignis, Mokir, and Iris should be back from Ikora’s mission today,” she finally said. The trio of Warlocks had received a missive from Ikora four days ago that sent them deep into the Hellmouth on the Moon. “I thought I might skip the bounties today and wait for them at the Plaza.”

“Not a bad idea. Let me get dressed and I’ll join you.” She knew that him giving up a day of bounties and Crucible (especially when the Iron Banner tournament was going on) was a huge thing, and she certainly appreciated it. A break was definitely a good idea.

Some time later they were in the Tower plaza, looking a little odd in their civvies while other Guardians walked around in full armor. They’d been engaged in a mutual game of keep-away for the past ten minutes with one of the large purple balls, with him trying to knock it over the open railing and her trying to get it back into Saladin’s area. Several other Guardians had joined in, and many of them cheered them on as they went around their own business. Duke had just managed to knock it away from her when she froze, seeing a familiar fireteam in the crowd, a Titan and two Warlocks. They watched the game and didn’t seem to recognize her or Duke.

The crowd around her cheered as Duke finally managed to hit it away from the Tower, waving as it began its slow descent to Earth. The three were about to walk away and, coming to a quick decision; she pushed her way through the crowd to confront them. They were talking and laughing at something, carrying their helmets like many others did in the Tower. She could finally see that they were two males and a female, and that the Titan and Warlock males were Awoken while the female Warlock was an Exo. They all looked so young, though they were likely about her age. She finally caught up and moved in front of them, stopping them so they were face-to-face.

“What’s up?” The Titan looked a little surprised, a little annoyed. “If you’re looking to tackle the Raid, we’re not...”

“Yesterday. The Cosmodrome. The sniper.” Now that she was facing them, her usual eloquence that she wrote with was non-existent. It seemed like she got her point across, as all three of them fixed her with threatening glares.

“Look, you already got us in trouble with Ikora and Zavala,” the male Warlock spat venomously. “What do you want, a nice public apology?”

“Yes...” Their looks darkened, so she hurried what she needed to say. “What I did yesterday to you was stupid and childish and I apologize.” That definitely cut off any further complaints from them and seemed to leave them with nothing more to say. “But please think twice next time before you deliberately start something with another Guardian,” she continued. “We’re all fighting for the same cause, and we all face the same enemies, and they keep getting stronger day by day. We don’t need to make enemies out of each other as well.”

“Look at this, a noble fuckin’ Hunter,” the male Warlock sneered. “So, what, you’re tellin’ us what to do? What gives you the right?” By that time they’d drawn a crowd of their own, and she saw Duke coming from behind them, ready to kick ass. She frantically waved him back without taking her eyes off the trio. That was trouble she didn’t need.

“I’m not telling you to do anything,” she said calmly. “Look, I know you are fairly new and you all are very strong, but you haven’t learned enough yet, things that you can only learn with time. Our ghosts are amazing and so is the Light, but they aren’t gods. One day you’re going to die a death that can’t be reversed, the Light sucked out of you and your ghost. We all face this end sooner or later.” She saw the inevitable ‘so what’ on their faces and pressed on before they could interrupt. “But even when we die we aren’t gone. Our legacies live on. Ask any Guardian here and they will tell you stories of the Guardians they knew that have died. We make rituals of carrying on, naming our gear after them and preserving their cloaks, marks, and bonds.” A smattering of general consensus arose from the crowd, putting her a little more at ease. “You feel invincible and immortal now, and we’ve all been there. But you need to think ahead. You need to decide what people will say is your legacy. Do you want them to recount your heroics, or do you just want to be remembered as bullies?”

The three stared at her momentarily and she expected retaliation of some sort, but eventually they simply walked on, shoving her roughly as they passed. The crowd slowly dispersed, and Duke finally stood beside her.

“Touching. Don’t think it worked, though.”

“Maybe not,” she replied. Looking around, she just managed to spot Ignis, Mokir, and Iris walking away from the hanger bay. She waved happily and started to run towards them. They’d remember. That’s what Guardians did.

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn from personal experience in the game, as usual. The incident in the Mothyards is actually true, up to the point of the chase through the Lunar Complex (I ended up simply orbiting out when they started getting on my nerves). It always seems like I have more trouble with players who joined in after TTK and used the insta-level to be on par with TTK content, though that is by no means all-inclusive. I prefer co-op to PvP anyday, and so it really discourages me when other players start being dicks in specifically non-PvP zones. 
> 
> Despite that the chase following the incident didn't happen IRL, I went back in later and actually performed the full chase from the Mothyards to the Jovian Complex. I have to admit that I exaggerated a couple of things: the range of view from the Mothyards cave, the smooth Sparrow freefall, and the ease of switching between specs (but this couldn't be helped, seeing as it can take anywhere from a few seconds to a full minute to load and switch anything in the character menu in the game itself...why don't they fix loading times on that, or at least include some decent hotkeys?), but everything that Zephyr has done is entirely practical to the game mechanics itself.


End file.
